Overleg gebruiker:Graham zarin
Welkom! Gefeliciteerd met het beginnen van Runescape wiki! Het is een splinternieuw project, dus het heeft veel liefde nodig. Hier zijn vijf tips om je wiki geweldig te maken. * Het is nu allemaal voor jou -- heb er plezier in! Zo gauw je wiki op gang komt, zullen veel mensen lezen wat je schrijft. Momenteel kijkt er nog niemand over je schouder, dus het is niet erg om dingen te proberen en fouten te maken. * Maak een boel korte pagina's! Het moeilijkste ding aan schrijven is om naar een blanco pagina te kijken, en niet weten waar te beginnen. Het is veel gemakkelijker als je eerst een paar zinnen opschrijft. Dus neem eens diep adem, en spring -- maak tien erg korte pagina's, direct na elkaar. Zo gauw je eenmaal begonnen bent, kun je langzaam pagina's opbouwen, beetje bij beetje toevoegende. * Link je pagina's aan elkaar! Links helpen jou en je lezers om van een pagina naar de andere te komen, dus waar je het onderwerp van een andere pagina noemt in het onderwerp van een andere pagina, gebruik de "Voeg een Link toe" knop om een link te maken naar die pagina. Je kan ook een hoofdpagina maken om te linken naar de meest belangrijke pagina's op je wiki. Omschrijf waar je wiki over gaat op de hoofdpagina, en voeg links toe die je lezers helpen om hun weg te vinden. * Voeg afbeeldingen toe! Een goed-gekozen artikel kan een blanco wiki pagina tot leven laten komen. Wanneer je een pagina schrijft, gebruik de 'Voeg een Afbeelding toe" knop om een afbeelding van je computer op de pagina te uploaden. * Wanneer je klaar bent -- vertel het aan je vrienden! Zo gauw je een paar pagina's hebt, ze naar elkaar gelinkt hebt, en wat afbeeldingen hebt toegevoegd, ben je klaar om je wiki te laten zien aan de wereld. Je kent waarschijnlijk wel wat mensen kennen die in hetzelfde geïnteresseerd zijn als jij, dus vertel je vrienden om je nieuwe site te bekijken. Dat zijn je eerste lezers, dus ze geven een boel aanmoediging. Als je vastloopt, schrijf ons d.m.v. -- we zijn blij om je te helpen! Veel plezier! -- Sannse Stop ermee Shershah, stop met nieuwe Wiki's en accounts te maken. Deze zal eventueel toch terug verwijderd worden en je zal waarschijnlijk een permanente, Wiki-wijde ban krijgen op je IP-adres wat betekent dat je nergens meer pagina's kan bewerken op het Wikia-netwerk. We hebben genoeg bewijs (zoals de blokkade van MarkvA op deze Wiki). Dit is de laatste waarschuwing. --Aaarto feb 3, 2011 18:08 (UTC) 1. Deze Wiki is gebaseerd op vandalisme: Kijk maar naar mijn recente blokkade en de onbeperkte blokkade van een Wikia Helper (MarkvA) zonder een geldige reden. 2. De enige admin is een vandaal: Vanwege de blokkades van mijzelf en MarkvA, en omdat de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki jou al onbeperkt heeft geblokkeerd op bijna 5 verschillende accounts. 3. Er bestaat al een (betere) Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki: Je weet wel, diegene waarop je geblokkeerd bent. Dus ja, het is erg. --Aaarto feb 5, 2011 08:55 (UTC) JA DIE wiki is echt slecht he? op iedere pagina zijn er foute codes dus ik denk niet dat je wiki beter is dan deze trouwens jou blockade heeft wel een reden je hebt op de prayer pagina geschreven dat deze wiki sukt en je zegt da ik dat heb gedaan en dat het bedoel was als chantashe (Graham zarin feb 6, 2011 16:13 (UTC)) Kopieeren van teksten van de RuneScape Wiki Beste Graham zarin, Hierbij heb ik vernomen dat je teksten volledig van de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki kopieert. Zoals bijvoorbeeld onze pagina in vergelijking met deze deze pagina. Zelf heb ik deze pagina geschreven en heb er veel tijd en moeite aan besteed en vind het daarom niet netjes dat je dit heb gedaan. Hierbij vraag ik je om de teksten te verwijderen of er een bron vermelding bij te zetten dat je aanduidt dat je ze van de RuneScape Wiki hebt gehaald. Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 10, 2011 22:29 (UTC) Technische problemen De reden waarom hier geen problemen zichtbaar zijn komt omdat je geen sjablonen hebt opgesteld. De enige problemen die zich plaats vinden op ALLE Nederlandse Wiki's (dus ook deze --> zoals je ziet aan mijn signature) ligt aan de sjablonen. Hierbij raadt ik het aan om nog geen gebruik te maken van sjablonen. Ten tweede las ik je bericht op de overleg pagina van Sannse. Je kan dit zelf regelen op deze pagina.--Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 12, 2011 16:28 (UTC) Klachten Ik heb opnieuw verschillende klachten ontvangen over jouw over de blokkering van Aaarto. Ik heb de zaak onderzocht en kwam tot de conclusie dat Aaarto niet degene was die de Prayer pagina gevandaliseerd had. Zie hier. Zoals je kan zien was het een IP-adres (94.225.91.12), en dus niet Aaarto. We stellen het dus op prijs als je Aaarto's blokkering opheft! Om verdere ruzies te voorkomen zal Aaarto aanraden om niet meer op deze wiki te komen. Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan--Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 12, 2011 16:33 (UTC) Re: Ok, dankje! --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 13, 2011 11:08 (UTC) Chatgesprek Graham zarin, Graag nodigen wij je uit voor een chatgesprek op de RuneScape Wiki om de problemen die ontstaan zijn voor eens en voor altijd op te lossen. Dit gesprek zal plaats vinden op zaterdag 19 februari (morgen dus) om 16 uur. Het zal plaats vinden op het IRC-kanaal van de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki, dat je kan bereiken door hier te klikken. We zouden het ten zeerste appreciëren als je aanwezig zou zijn. Dit is de ALLERLAATSTE kans die je krijgt. Anders zorgen wij ervoor dat je overal, op elke wiki, geblokkeerd wordt. De keuze is aan jou... Xsdvd - feb 18, 2011 15:57 (UTC) :We zouden het leuk vinden als je nu op de chat zou komen. Dan kunnen we erover praten. Klik hier voor de chat. -- - Overleg feb 19, 2011 15:06 (UTC) Chat Het was misschien handig geweest om naar de chat discussie te gaan. Ze wilden wat zaken met je bespreken, om je onder ander te helpen. Dat chat gesprek ging onder ander over of deze wiki moest sluiten of niet. Het lijkt me handig als je een andere afspraak maakt met hen! Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan--Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 20, 2011 10:11 (UTC) Re: Ik weet nog niet of we een nieuw chatgesprek gaan voeren; dit wordt momenteel besproken. Het was handiger geweest als je gisteren al was komen opdagen. Xsdvd - feb 20, 2011 11:39 (UTC) Chatgesprek (2) We hebben besloten je nog één kans te geven en een tweede chatgesprek te houden. Misschien is het handig als je zelf een datum en tijdstip voorstelt, zodat je zeker aanwezig kunt zijn. Maar hou het wel op een redelijk tijdstip: 9 uur 's ochtends is veel te vroeg. Neem iets in de namiddag, dan kunnen de meesten wel online komen. - Xsdvd feb 23, 2011 12:44 (UTC) :9 uur 's ochtends is, zoals al gezegd, veel te vroeg voor ons. Stel een redelijk uur voor, of het gesprek zal niet doorgaan. En dan word je sowieso geblokkeerd... Xsdvd - feb 24, 2011 18:53 (UTC) Oké, dan niet. Maar kom daarna niet klagen dat je geen kansen gekregen hebt wanneer je geblokkeerd wordt! Xsdvd - feb 25, 2011 17:03 (UTC) Het is je eigen fout: je hebt zelf je rechten verwijderd. Nu moet iemand van de Staff je die rechten teruggeven, maar aangezien je die zelf verwijderd hebt, zal je die waarschijnlijk niet terugkrijgen. En blijf je dus een administrator i.p.v. bureaucraat Xsdvd - feb 28, 2011 17:11 (UTC) Re: Niet moeilijk als je alles van onze, echte RuneScape Wiki kopieert. Xsdvd - feb 28, 2011 19:21 (UTC) :Dezelfde afbeeldingen als op onze wiki. Die kopieer je dus ook gewoon. Xsdvd - feb 28, 2011 19:25 (UTC) Omdat iedereen weet dat dit een namaakwiki is van de onze. Iedereen zal naar onze wiki komen omdat dat de enige echte Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki is. Xsdvd - mrt 1, 2011 19:04 (UTC) re: hartelijk bedankt dat je me nog een kans wil geven ik zal NOOIT meer vandalisme plegen zoals ik op Summoning gedaan had sorry daarvoor ik zal nu alles doen om deze wiki vooruit te helpen :oké, bedankt ik heb nu mijn account gemaakt het is Dolf153 maar ik had nog een vraagje: wat is dit hierboven allemaal? waarom klagen die? willen ze soms deze wiki kapot maken of zo? : :oh oké ik dacht al maar ik had nog een vraagje mag ik alsjeblieft administrator worden dan kan ik de wiki veel beter helpen en dan kan ik die idioten van de andere wiki allemaal blokkeren en zo als het niet mag zeg het me dan gewoon en dan zal ik nog wel wat bewerken 78.22.211.179 apr 22, 2011 17:06 (UTC) :oeps sorry nou dat hierboven was ik, Dolf153 zou ik alsjeblieft administratorr mogen worden? Dolf153 apr 22, 2011 17:09 (UTC) : Reclame Het maken van reclame is op een wiki niet toegestaan. Wouter15 aug 30, 2011 19:45 (UTC) :